Mixable Tides
by yourg00dfriend
Summary: Hermione's American cousin comes to Hogwarts for a "learning experience" as her mother put it.


A/N- Now don't absolutely grill me! It's my first fanfic! Constructive critisim is openly welcomed.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or anything like that. I only own Allison! 

****

Chapter 1: England Here I Come!

Knock…Knock…. Knock

"Mm," Allison moaned as she rolled over in her bed, trying to avoid the sunshine. It was morning, she knew it, but didn't want to except it. Morning came too early for her, way to early.

Knock…Knock…. Knock

"Fine! I'm up!" she yelled as she sat up in bed gently rubbing her eyes. She glanced at the clock 7:30 AM, way too early. In summer her regular time to wake up is 10:00 AM. No sooner, no later. Another series of knocks snapped her back to reality. Noticing the knocking was coming from her window she jumped up and went to see what it was. She opened her white curtains and saw a little brown barn owl sitting on a branch of a tree right next to her window.

"Sorry Fenton" she mumbled as she opened her window letting the owl fly in, nipping her on the hand. Allison spotted a letter tied to his leg, reaching for it he snapped at her hand. "Fine, you want to be mean I'll just get ready and you can sit here," she said over her shoulder walking toward the bathroom. Seeing that Fenton wasn't going to budge she let out a defeated sigh and went to take a shower.

After 15 minutes of soaking her body she got out and got dressed. Upon entering her bedroom she saw Fenton looking at her with his leg sticking out. 

"What? You want to be nice now?" She walked over and inspected the envelope:

__

TO:

Allison Warren

Salem, Mass. USA

FROM:

Hermione Granger

Paris, France

Hermione and her parents always went somewhere over summer vacation, Allison was lucky just to get enough energy to go down to the coffee shop. Hermione and Allison were cousins, and being close in age, they enjoyed when each other visited. She sat down at her desk and opened the letter, gazing at the perfect handwriting. It read:

__

Dear Allison,

I'm very excited that you are switching schools for that "learning experience" your mother has been talking about. Like I said I would I talked to Professor Dumbledore at the beginning of the summer and he said he would look into you coming to Hogwarts. He said he would contact me at the end of the summer, which he did. So here is the big news: You're in! After close inspection of your file at Salem he has placed you in Gryffindor. Apparently Washington, the house you are in, is the American equivalent to Gryffindor. You will be arriving by airplane in London on the 29th of August, 3 days before the term starts. That gives us enough time to get your books and such. One more thing, I'll be staying at the Weasley's house. So you will be staying there too. You know Ron, you met him in Egypt when you where on that study with your school. Can't wait to see you!

Love,

Hermione

Allison looked up from the letter with awe. She didn't think she was going to a different school, she thought it was one of her mom's crazy ideas. Out of all of her crazy ideas this one had to be the one that was really going to happen! Allison bounced up from the desk and sprinted out into the small town. She lived in on the outskirts of Salem's Witchcraft and Wizardry School campus. Hermione had talked of Hogwarts often, about how it was a castle, about it's many hidden secrets. Salem's school on the other hand was just like a college campus, not what she'd call a "castle with many hidden secrets". She sprinted into the coffee shop where all of her friends were having a drink and ran up to the table.

"I'm…going…to…England…to…go…to…school," she breathed out looking up at her friend's faces, she didn't know what to think. They were smiling. Smiling was the last thing she'd expect! She was expecting tears and hugs. 

"That's great! It will be awesome, anyway it's only for one year." Juliet chirped taking a sip of coffee, smiling at Allison, "When do you leave?"

Allison glanced up, "Depends, what day is it?"

"The 27th of August., why?" Juliet asked with a glint of suspicion in her eye.

"Well then it will be in about…" she looked at the ceiling like she was calculating an algebraic expression, "two days"

Finally everyone's mouths dropped .

A/N- Hoped you liked it! Now -REVIEW- if -REVIEW- you liked it -REVIEW- keep on reading -REVIEW- -REVIEW- . Th-Th-Th-That's All Folks!


End file.
